Wasurete Shimatta
by Mirai13
Summary: "Shinobi stał przez chwilę w bezruchu, po czym ściągnął maskę. Odgłosy pojedynków Itachi'ego i Sasori'ego ucichły, a moja broń upadła na ziemię. I jedna myśl, która pojawiła się w mojej głowie: 'Nie chcę, nie teraz...'" - Sonoko Rin - dziewczyna w Akatsuki, powiązana z jednym z jej członków. Możliwość wyboru, którego wolałaby nie mieć i chęć pozostawienia wszystkiego za sobą.
1. Prolog

Wszystkie postacie pochodzą z mangi ''Naruto'' autorstwa Pana Kishimoto, z wyjątkiem paru przeze mnie dodanych. Charakter, a także niektóre cechy fizyczne (np. wzrost Deidary) zostały zmienione na potrzeby opowiadania. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :)

* Ważne: Opowiadanie jest publikowane (nadal) na blogu. Nadrobię wszystkie rozdziały tutaj i następne będę dodawać równolegle. Na blogu piszę pod nickiem Kurumi.

* * *

Stałam przed wysokim, rudowłosym, obkolczykowanym mężczyzną. Liderem Akatsuki. Liderem organizacji, z którą dotychczas nie chciałam mieć nic wspólnego.

- Jesteś tego pewna? Nie sądzę, aby ktoś tak oddany swojej wiosce mógł się nam na coś przydać. - Ciągle mi nie wierzył. Myślał, że to jakaś podpucha, że go nabieram. Byłam poważna. Jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Aby tylko zostać przy osobie, która była dla mnie wszystkim, mogłam nawet do nich dołączyć.

Zacisnęłam dłonie w pięści i spojrzałam na niego twardo. Nie pozwolę mu odmówić.

- Jestem pewna. Nie zostanę sama - powiedziałam stanowczo. Nadal się wahał. I choć na początku nie chciałam mu niczego wyjaśniać, to teraz nie miałam już wyjścia. - Chcę z nim zostać - dodałam, a on od razu zrozumiał, kogo mam na myśli.

Westchnął ciężko.

- Powinienem cię zabić. Ale ty właśnie wybierasz dla siebie coś gorszego niż śmierć. Myślisz, że zostając z nim, doczekasz się jakiegoś uczucia? Mylisz się, tacy ludzie, jak on, już dawno wszystko porzucili. A nawet, jeśli będzie cię tolerował, to o innych nie mogę tego powiedzieć. Będziesz traktowana jak szmata, bo jesteś kobietą. Będą chcieli zrobić z ciebie dziwkę, bo jesteś słabsza. I będą robić wszystko, by cię złamać. A mimo to chcesz się poświęcić? W imię czego? Głupiej, niespełnionej miłości? - Miał rację. Całkowitą, ale nie zamierzałam teraz się wycofać. Nawet, jeśli miało być tak jak mówił, nie mogłam odpuścić. Bo nie miałam już niczego, do czego mogłabym wrócić. Mógł myśleć, że jestem głupią dziewczynką, która nie ma o niczym pojęcia, dla mnie nie było to ważne. Jedyne, co się liczyło, to możliwość bycia przy tym wrednym, podłym, mściwym lalkarzu. Wiedziałam, że ma nierówno pod sufitem, ale mimo to wciąż pamiętałam te parę chwil, w których zachowywał się prawie normalnie, odzywał się do mnie, ratował mnie przed każdym upadkiem. I nawet gdyby to wszystko okazało się tylko kłamstwem, to chciałam zaryzykować i spróbować.

- Wygląda na to, że nie odpuścisz. - Jego ton głosu stał się lodowaty. - Od teraz nie jesteś już shinobi Suna-gakure. Od teraz jesteś członkiem naszej organizacji i podlegasz moim rozkazom. Masz je wszystkie wykonywać albo cię zabiję. - Odwrócił się. - Daję ci pół godziny na spakowanie się. I pamiętaj. Zgodziłem się na to, bo Konan prosiła - dodał na odchodnym.

Racja, wszystko dzięki niej. Pomogła mi, choć sama nie była tam dobrze traktowana. Ale ona miała Paina. Przez to była nietykalna. Ze mną nie miało tak być. Może i należałam kiedyś do ANBU, ale oni byli grupą morderców klasy ''S'', a to zmieniało postać rzeczy.


	2. Chapter 1

I tym samym wklejam pierwszy rozdział :) Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie do gustu, jest to sumie głównie przedstawienie postaci x) Fanów Deidary proszę o wybaczenie - sama bardzo lubię jego postać, po prostu wszędzie jest taki słodziachny, że musiałam w końcu zrobić z niego faceta xD  
Podziękowania dla AyoAdanny :) (dobrze odmieniłam? x))

* * *

- To jest Sonoko Rin. Od dziś jest jedną z was, nie pozabijajcie się. - Jeżeli tak wyglądało powitanie każdego członka Akatsuki, to nie chciałam wiedzieć, co będzie dalej. Ludzie, których widziałam byli towarzystwem, z którym nigdy nie chciałam mieć do czynienia. A teraz rzucałam się w ich ramiona z własnej woli. Reakcje były różne. Jeden z mężczyzn uśmiechał się drwiąco, inny spoglądał na mnie z politowaniem, ale większość patrzyła z pogardą. Nie powiem, że się tego nie spodziewałam, ale i tak uderzyło to w moją dumę. Nie tyle, jako shinobi, co kobiety. Można by nazwać mnie feministką, choć wcale nią nie byłam. Po prostu nie uznawałam wyższości mężczyzn nad naszą płcią.

Ale jak widać w tym miejscu, nikt nie popierał takiego toku myślenia. Samo przebywanie w tym pomieszczeniu było poniekąd katorgą. Oceniające spojrzenia, skierowane w moją stronę, tylko po to, by po chwili stwierdzić, że nie jestem nic warta. Miałam ochotę odwrócić się i wyjść, ale jedno mnie powstrzymało. Tylko jedna rzecz, ale za to, jaka skuteczna.

Lalkarz wpatrywał się we mnie, mrużąc oczy, w których wyraźnie widziałam niezadowolenie i irytację. Może nie spodziewał się, że tu przyjdę? A może właśnie uświadomił sobie jak głupia jestem, skoro tak mi zależy? Nie wiedziałam i nie chciałam wiedzieć, dlaczego miał taki wzrok. To była też po części moja wina. Gdy miesiąc temu odchodził z wioski, nic mu nie powiedziałam. Nigdy nawet nie wspomniałam, że jest ważny. Znałam wszystkie jego zbrodnie na pamięć. Każde miejsce, nazwisko, marionetkę i technikę, którą zabił. Jako jedyna wiedziałam, że to on pozbawił Suna-gakure Kazekage. Zawsze milczałam i nie zamierzałam tego zmieniać. Tym, co sprowadziło mnie w to miejsce, był fakt, że mnie nie usunął. Przecież w każdej chwili mogłam go zdradzić radzie wioski. Powinien był coś z tym zrobić. Ale nie zrobił. I właśnie dla tego małego, idiotycznego powodu, przygotowywałam się na tygodnie, miesiące, a może nawet lata upokorzeń, ze strony tej bandy kretynów. Jednak nigdy nie powiem, że żałuję, tego jestem pewna.

Chciałam się do niego odezwać, ale gdy już otwierałam usta wstał i wyszedł, mijając mnie jakbym była tylko powietrzem. Zacisnęłam dłonie w pięści. Czego się spodziewałam? "Och, tak się cieszę, że cię widzę"? Z pewnością nie, ale zignorowania również nie. Mowy nie było, żebym tak to zostawiła. Kto jak kto, ale on nie może mnie od tak po prostu olać.

Zrobiłam krok w stronę drzwi z zamiarem pójścia za Sasorim, ale ktoś stanął w przejściu i najwyraźniej nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru mnie przepuścić. Na sekundę spanikowałam, a po chwili podniosłam głowę do góry. Napotkałam spojrzenie fioletowych tęczówek, w których odbijało się szaleństwo. Mężczyzna był strasznie wysoki, ledwie sięgałam mu do ramienia, dobrze zbudowany, a do jego pleców była przywieszona kosa o trzech ostrzach. Przeklęłam w myślach. Nie chciałam przed nim stać.

On jednak tylko się uśmiechnął i oparł o framugę, splatając ręce na piersi.

- Jesteś jakoś powiązana z tym dziwakiem, że tak cię do niego ciągnie? - spytał. Jego głos był nieprzyjemny i drażniący, zupełnie jakby warczało jakieś zwierzę albo jakby wlewał w siebie sake przez trzy tygodnie bez przerwy.

- Niespecjalnie - odparłam chłodno, starając się, by mój głos nie zadrżał. O dziwo, udało mi się go opanować bez większych problemów, mimo że w gardle rosła mi gula wielkości onigiri.

- Hidan jestem. - Nie sądziłam, że się przedstawi. Nadal nie tracąc czujności, kiwnęłam głową.

- Rozumiem. Miło mi. Przepuść mnie. - Ty zidiociały, siwy dziadu. Jak bardzo żałowałam, że nie mogę powiedzieć tego na głos. Nie miałam jednak ochoty zbierać swoich wnętrzności z podłogi.

Mężczyzna zwany Hidanem nawet nie drgnął.

- Wyjaśnijmy sobie coś, złotko... - zaczął.

- Nie mów tak do mnie - wypaliłam bez zastanowienia. Na moment jego brwi uniosły się lekko w górę, a po chwili parsknął śmiechem. Dobrze, że chociaż on się dobrze bawi.

- Niech ci będzie. A więc, Rin. Wyjaśnijmy sobie coś. - Pochylił się i spojrzał mi w oczy z nienawiścią, okropnie wykrzywiając twarz. - Nie podskakuj i nie rób nic, co mogłoby cię zanieść parę metrów pod ziemię, bo jak mniemam, do grobu ci niespieszno. Jeśli coś ci odbije, osobiście cię zabiję, a potem wypieprzę twoje zwłoki. Jesteś tylko słabą babą, która ma robić to, co jej się każe – wycedził, akcentując każde słowo tak, by słyszeli go wszyscy obecni w pomieszczeniu.

Owszem, Lider uprzedził mnie, że tak będzie. A jednak wolałam oberwać, niż płaszczyć się przed kimś tak żałosnym jak ten koleś. Roześmiałam się głośno i z wyrachowaniem, po czym splunęłam mu pod nogi.

- Zapomnij. Mogę być "słabą babą", ale to ty jesteś tu największym śmieciem - powiedziałam lodowato. Zanim zdążył zareagować, odepchnęłam go z przejścia i wyszłam z pomieszczenia, modląc się w duchu, by za mną nie poszedł. W jednym się nie mylił. Nie miałam najmniejszego zamiaru umierać tak młodo, bo zbyt wiele jeszcze chciałam zrobić. I żaden obwieś mi w tym nie przeszkodzi. Byłam tchórzem, przyznaję to bez bicia, ale nadal miałam tę przeklętą kobiecą dumę, która bezustannie dawała o sobie znać.

Gdyby nie plakietki z ich imionami na drzwiach, mogłabym tak błądzić po podziemiach parę dni. Zatrzymałam się przed jego pokojem i zapukałam. Po chwili w progu stanął lalkarz z wściekłą miną.

- Życie ci niemiłe? Wynoś się stąd - warknął. Jak zwykle przemiły.

- Chcę tylko coś wyjaśnić. Mogę wejść? - Zignorowałam jego wypowiedź. I tak nic by nie dało skomentowanie jej.

Z rozdrażnieniem wpuścił mnie do pokoju i zamknął za mną drzwi. Tak, przyszłam tu z planem. Z planem, który mówił wyraźnie... ba! - wrzeszczał wręcz: "Powiedz czemu tu jesteś, uświadom go, że kiedyś ci ulegnie, a potem wyjdź z dumnie uniesioną głową". Jednak nijak nie mogłam w tamtej chwili owego planu zrealizować. Coś jednak musiałam z siebie wydusić, zanim postanowiłby bezceremonialnie mnie wykopać.

- Wiesz, dlaczego tu jestem, prawda? - No przecież musiał się już zorientować...

Czerwonowłosy jednak tylko prychnął.

- Bo jesteś głupsza niż ustawa przewiduje? - rzucił, a we mnie aż się zagotowało. Dobrze, był moim opiekunem, ale nie upoważniało go to do takiego typu komentarzy. Dźgnęłam go palcem w pierś. Pieprzyć to.

- Nie, ty skretyniały maniaku lalek! - Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że kiedyś pożałuję tych słów, ale nie obchodziło mnie to. Jeśli nie zamierzałam postawić sprawy jasno, to moje przybycie do tej dziury nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Co za tym szło, musiałam wszystko wyjaśnić i uświadomić Sasori'ego. - Jestem tu, bo nie raczyłeś mnie nawet poinformować o tym, gdzie się wybierasz. Zostawiłeś mnie samą! - Podniosłam głos, a on uciszył mnie jednym spojrzeniem. Nienawidził, gdy ktoś krzyczał, ale w tamtym momencie miałam to gdzieś.

- Nie jestem twoją niańką i wcześniej też nią nie byłem. Skoro byłaś na tyle dorosła, by pieprzyć się z połową wioski, to jesteś też na tyle duża, żeby poradzić sobie sama - odparł, uśmiechając się szyderczo.

- No ty sobie chyba ze mnie żartujesz... - Zamurowało mnie. Nigdy nie pozwoliłam nikomu mnie tknąć i do głowy mi nie wpadło, że mógłby uwierzyć w te kłamstwa, które rozpowiadały dzieciaki z podwórka, tylko dlatego, że ich rodzicom coś odbiło i zachciało im się bawić w rozsiewanie kłamstw. Może nie byłam święta, ale pewne granice jednak miałam wyznaczone. Poza tym plotki nie powstałyby, gdybym nie została jego asystentką. - Dla twojej wiadomości. Nigdy się z nikim, jak to elokwentnie raczyłeś ująć, nie "pieprzyłam". Nie jestem żadną tanią dziwką, a jeśli mnie za taką miałeś, to dziękuję ci bardzo, dobrze wiedzieć. - Jak on mnie niemiłosiernie wkurzał! Co ja do cholery sobie wyobrażałam? Co ja tu w ogóle robię? Czy naprawdę zależało mi na nim do tego stopnia? Choćbym nie wiem jak chciała zaprzeczyć to odpowiedź zawsze była taka sama. - Jestem tu tylko dlatego, że mi na tobie zależy bałwanie jeden. To nie koniec! Sprawię, że w końcu coś poczujesz! - Dolewałam oliwy do ognia. To jednak był jeden jedyny raz, kiedy mogłam sobie pozwolić na wyzwanie go.

Niespodziewanie złapał mnie za nadgarstek i jednym, mocnym szarpnięciem przyciągnął do siebie. W jego oczach po raz pierwszy dostrzegłam rozbawienie. Śmieszyło go to? Dobrze, że przynajmniej on się dobrze bawił. Pochylił się i musnął wargami moje usta. Poczułam, że robię się czerwona, a on odwrócił się do biurka.

- Dobrze. Zatem próbuj, nie mogę się doczekać. - Usiadł na krześle i na jego twarzy znowu pojawił się szyderczy uśmiech. - Zobaczymy, ile tu wytrzymasz. - A więc wszystko sprowadzało się do mojej wytrwałości?

Otrząsnęłam się z szoku, co wcale nie było takie łatwe, a następnie wyszłam, trzaskając drzwiami. Jak można być takim palantem? Mówiłam coś o tym, że jest dla mnie wszystkim? Bzdura, musiałam się czegoś nawdychać!

A jednak w tej jednej chwili zupełnie mnie zamroczyło. Żaden z moich mięśni nawet nie drgnął, a kolana trzęsły jakby były zrobione z gumy. Jakim cudem ktoś taki mógł na mnie tak działać? To nie było normalne. Ale miałam tylko kolejny powód by sprawić, żeby i jemu zaczęło zależeć. Chciałam jeszcze raz poczuć to, co w tamtej chwili, choćby na moment.

* * *

- Hej, ty! - Podniosłam głowę znad kubka kawy i spojrzałam pytająco na mężczyznę stojącego przede mną. Był dość niski w porównaniu z resztą, blondyn z niebieskimi oczami, z czego jedno przysłaniała długa grzywka. Na opasce widniał symbol Iwa-gakure. Jeśli mam być szczera, to wyglądał jak dziewczyna. Jak jakaś głupia panienka. Jedyne, co w tym całokształcie nie było łagodne i delikatne, to wyraz jego twarzy. Patrzył na mnie z nieukrywanym obrzydzeniem, jakbym była zdechłą żabą.

- Nie jestem żadną "hej ty". Mam imię - wycedziłam, a on tylko prychnął pogardliwie.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to, un. Chcę wiedzieć, co cię łączy z Mistrzem Sasorim, un. - Czy ja się przesłyszałam? On powiedział "Mistrzem"? Heh... Niesamowite, że lalkarzowi znowu się to udało. Kolejna osoba tak go szanuje, zaczynając popadać prawie w skrajność. Przecież to nie powinno mieć aż takiego wielkiego znaczenia jak silny jest. Nie rozumiałam tego, bo przecież ten blondyn nie znał go na tyle, by ten szacunek powstał przez charakter Sasori'ego. Poza tym nie za bardzo do mnie dotarło to pytanie. Z Akasuną nic mnie nie łączyło. Dał mi wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że rozpoczęliśmy zwykłą grę, która może nieco rozproszyć nudę, a moje próby "uczłowieczenia" go, mogę sobie głęboko schować. Zostałam zwykłą zabawką.

Zresztą, on chyba nie sądził, że gdyby faktycznie coś między nami było, to tak po prostu bym mu o tym powiedziała? Nie mógł być aż tak głupi. Miałam ochotę wyśmiać go, tak jak poprzedniego dnia Hidana, ale coś mnie powstrzymało. Instynktownie czułam, że nie pozwoliłby mi na to i źle by się to skończyło. Byłam niemal pewna, że mógłby zabić mnie bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Wzruszyłam ramionami i odstawiłam napój. Cierpliwie czekał, aż zacznę mówić, tupiąc lekko nogą.

- Nic. To po prostu mój były znajomy, nawet go dobrze nie znam. - Nie wyglądał na przekonanego i już wiedziałam, co następnie będzie chciał wiedzieć.

- W takim razie dlaczego dołączyłaś do Akatsuki, un? - Był taki przewidywalny, że zachciało mi się śmiać.

- Bo chcę być silniejsza? - odpowiedziałam pytaniem na pytanie. Prychnął pod nosem, zbijając mnie tym z pantałyku.

- Silniejsza, un? Myślisz, że dam się nabrać na coś takiego, jeśli padło z ust członka oddziału ANBU, un? - Nie sądziłam, że będzie drążył ten temat. Właściwie to miałam nadzieję, że jak najszybciej sobie pójdzie i zostawi mnie w spokoju. Mógł wyglądać niewinnie, ale było w nim coś, co mnie wręcz przerażało. Jednak fakt, że tak się dopytywał, kazał mi się zastanowić, jak widział Sasori'ego.

- Owszem, w specjalnej drużynie skrytobójców, a to coś zupełnie innego. Bardzo rzadko, jeśli w ogóle, dochodziło do bezpośredniej konfrontacji. Nasza grupa została wyszkolona głównie do cichych zabójstw.

Nagle zaczęłam się zastanawiać, dlaczego on na końcu każdego zdania mówił "un". Może faktycznie był jakiś opóźniony, nawet jeśli nie wyglądał? Z drugiej strony czego oczekiwałam od bandy morderców? No i w ogóle jak on się nazywał? Konan coś wspominała... Deidara?

Na moment się zamyślił, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem, a ja spojrzałam na niego jak na wariata.

- A więc taka jest twoja wersja, un. No, myślę, że Mistrz Sasori będzie zadowolony, un - powiedział. Otworzyłam szerzej oczy. Żartował, prawda? Musiał żartować! Kim on był, że lalkarz powiedział mu o wszystkim?! Próbowałam się opanować, naprawdę się starałam, jednak irracjonalna zazdrość przyszła sama. To było idiotyczne, wkurzałam się o jakiegoś faceta, ale nie potrafiłam tego powstrzymać. Dlaczego Akasuna wyjaśnił wszystko komuś, kogo znał niewiele ponad miesiąc, a ja zawsze musiałam wszystko z niego wyciągać?

- Hej... - Obróciłam się w stronę blondyna. Już się nie śmiał, znów patrzył na mnie z pogardą. - Nie wiem, kim dla ciebie jest Mistrz Sasori, ale nie pozwolę byś mąciła mu w głowie, un. Jeśli za bardzo się do niego zbliżysz, bez wahania cię zabiję, un - warknął, cedząc każde słowo, tak, by wszystko na pewno do mnie dotarło.

Przełknęłam ślinę. Naprawdę tego nie rozumiałam. O co mu chodziło i dlaczego był na mnie taki cięty? Przecież nie znał mnie, nic o mnie nie wiedział więc nie miał żadnego prawa, by czegokolwiek mi zabraniać! Poza tym, nawet jeśli mi groził, nie mogłam tak po prostu odpuścić. Na to było już o wiele za późno. Zbyt wiele musiałam przejść, by w końcu znaleźć się w tym miejscu. Nie zamierzałam pozwolić, by ktokolwiek poza Sasorim mi przeszkodził.

Wstałam i spojrzałam na niego z góry. Sięgał mi ledwie do brody, a i tak nie czułam się pewnie w jego towarzystwie. Zebrałam całą swoją odwagę i zmrużyłam oczy.

- To nie twoja sprawa. - Modliłam się, by mój głos się nie załamał. - Nie wtrącaj się między mnie a Akasunę - dodałam po chwili. Zaraz po wypowiedzeniu tych słów poczułam ostry ból przeszywający mój policzek, a on opuścił dłoń. Odsunęłam się krok, starając się wytrzymać jego spojrzenie. Bolało jak cholera, ale to było nic z moją zranioną dumą. Czyli tak to się wszystko zaczynało. W ten sposób miałam stracić cały ich szacunek. Nie chciałam tego, ale mówiąc szczerze za bardzo się bałam, by porządnie zareagować. Wszyscy ci ludzie byli straszni, tacy... nieludcy. Co chwilę pojawiało się w mojej głowie pytanie "czy warto?". Co chwilę odkąd wkroczyłam w ich świat, a przecież nic jeszcze nie zrobiłam. Tylko raz udało mi się z nim porozmawiać, nie było nawet mowy, że mogłabym od tak sobie odejść. Chciałam zostać i spróbować, nawet, jeśli mogło mi się nie udać. Bałam się, że ten Sasori, którego pamiętałam i którego pokochałam przestał istnieć. Że to była tylko maska, wszystko było tylko iluzją, stworzoną po to, by wygodniej mu się żyło.

- Ulżyłeś sobie? - spytałam spokojnie. Zmierzył mnie nienawistnym spojrzeniem, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł. Gdy tylko przestałam słyszeć jego kroki, przyłożyłam zimną dłoń do policzka i jęknęłam cicho. - Cholera... boli - szepnęłam.

* * *

Weszłam do swojego pokoju i rzuciłam się na łóżko. Musiałam się szybko czymś zająć albo czekało mnie całkowite ześwirowanie. Czy wszyscy ludzie w tym przeklętym miejscu mieli nierówno pod sufitem? Musieli zachowywać się jak jakieś prymitywy i nie mogli dojść ze mną do porozumienia? Za nic nie chciałam stać się taka jak oni. Bez jakichkolwiek uczuć, bo przecież tak się nie da żyć. Ale jeśli się do nich nie upodobnię, czy będzie to oznaczało ciągłe obrywanie, pogardę i wyśmiewanie? Nie miałam na to wszystko ochoty, w końcu jak długo mogłam coś takiego wytrzymać? Nie byłam dość silna psychicznie, by sobie ze wszystkim sama poradzić. Cholera... W całym moim dwudziestojednoletnim życiu nie miałam tylu problemów na raz.

Nie dane mi było zbyt długo odpoczywać, bo drzwi mojego pokoju otworzyły się z hukiem i do środka prawie wbiegł Sasori. Nie mówiąc ani słowa podszedł do mnie, chwycił za podbródek i obrócił bokiem do siebie. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że spogląda na miejsce, w którym już zaczął pojawiać się siniak od uderzenia Deidary. Wyciągnął coś z kieszeni, wcisnął mi w dłoń i wyszedł.

Zszokowana spojrzałam na rękę. Przyniósł mi maść leczniczą, używaną tylko przez medyków i niedostępną dla zwykłych shinobi. Zatkało mnie. Jeszcze nigdy mi się coś takiego nie zdarzyło i chyba dopiero w tamtym momencie zdałam sobie sprawę, że jednak warto.

* * *

Coś mi nie grało. Blondyn wyraźnie mnie unikał. Wręcz omijał szerokim łukiem. Przez moment pomyślałam, że to robota lalkarza, ale moje nadzieje okazały się złudne, gdy następnego dnia rozmawiałam z Konan.

- Jak się czujesz? W porządku? - Zamrugałam i spojrzałam na nią zdziwiona.

- Tak, o co chodzi? - Usiadła obok mnie.

- Wczoraj Tobi przybiegł do mnie i powiedział, że Deidara cię uderzył. Porozmawiałam na ten temat z Painem, to się więcej nie powtórzy - wyjaśniła. Bardzo chciałam w to wierzyć, ale przeczucie mówiło mi wyraźnie, że nie będzie tak przyjemnie.


	3. Chapter 2

I tym sposobem pojawia się rozdział drugi, nieco dłuższy od poprzedniego. Jak teraz przyglądam się tej historii to… czy ja naprawdę tak koszmarnie pisałam? X) Co prawda wprowadziłam poprawki, no ale… mam nadzieję, że do czegokolwiek się to wszystko nada, bo sama bardzo lubię przygody Rin :) Tyle pierdów ode mnie, zapraszam do czytania ^^

* * *

Wpatrywałam się w zdjęcie, mimowolnie się uśmiechając. Niesamowite, ile wspomnień przywoływało. Te wszystkie wspaniałe chwile przeżyte wspólnie tak wiele dla mnie znaczyły. Nigdy nie chciałam, by dobiegły końca, pragnęłam zostać tak na zawsze, niczego nie zmieniać. Kiedy ostatni raz z nim rozmawiałam?

- Wszystko jest w porządku, wiesz? – przemówiłam łamiącym się głosem. - Poznałam już parę osób. Mimo że są okropni, poradzę sobie, nie musisz się martwić. Wiem, że głupio zrobiłam i pewnie jesteś na mnie wściekły, ale nie miałam wyjścia... On bardzo cię przypomina... Nie gniewaj się... - Przełknęłam łzy spływające po moich policzkach. - Hej... Bardzo mi cię brakuje, Kyo... - Przytknęłam dłoń do ust, nie chcąc rozpłakać się na dobre. Byłam słaba, głupia, a najważniejsza dla mnie osoba odeszła, zanim zdążyłam się nią nacieszyć czy choćby dobrze poznać. Umiałam tylko użalać się nad sobą. Czy kiedyś też taka byłam? Jasne, że nie... Ale tak mi wszystkiego brakowało, tak żałowałam, że nie mogłam go wtedy ochronić, że to przeze mnie zginął, a przecież chciałam żeby wrócił. Dlaczego nikt mi go nie oddał? Pragnęłam, by znowu był przy moim boku, nawet, jeśli miałoby to oznaczać, że nie spotkałabym Sasori'ego.

Kochałam lalkarza, byłam o tym przekonana. Jednocześnie zdawałam sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie zastąpi Kyo. To, co robiłam było samolubne, ale chyba nie potrafiłam inaczej. Nie było dla mnie ważne, że mogę tym zranić innych. Po prostu potrzebowałam kogoś, na kim mogłabym polegać.

Oparłam się o krawędź łóżka, siadając na podłodze. Czemu tak się to wszystko potoczyło? Czemu do diabła nie byłam silniejszym shinobi?

_* 5 lat wcześniej, Ame-gakure: *_

- Kyo-sensei! Udało mi się! - Wysoki, czarnowłosy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się łagodnie, gdy podbiegłam do niego, pokazując zrobioną przez siebie truciznę.

- Świetnie, Rin - powiedział. - A teraz... Hej, ty! - Odwrócił głowę, patrząc na mojego kolegę z drużyny z mordem w oczach. - Przestań się wydurniać, kretynie jeden! - Ten tylko uśmiechnął się głupkowato, a sensei westchnął ciężko. Nie krzyczał na poważnie, nigdy tego nie robił. Jego podopieczni, nawet, jeśli tylko tymczasowi, byli dla niego najważniejsi. A nasza drużyna, przechodząca trening specjalny i będąca pod jego nadzorem już dwa lata, dziś miała się z nim pożegnać.

To nie tak, że byłam jego fanką. To nie tak, że była to ta wspaniała "miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia". Na początku mnie irytował, ale nawet, jeśli na niego wrzeszczałam, on zawsze tylko się uśmiechał. Z czasem zaczęłam zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie był już tylko nauczycielem. W końcu był niewiele starszy od nas. Nawet, jeśli starałam się ukryć te uczucia, bardzo szybko wszystkiego się domyślił. Mimo to nic nie mówił, po prostu był i obserwował.

- Życzę wam powodzenia na przyszłych misjach. Na tym kończymy. - Skłoniliśmy się lekko. - Rin... Zostań na moment. - Spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona, ale wykonałam polecenie.

Splótł ręce na piersi i poczekał, aż reszta opuści pole treningowe.

- A więc zamierzałaś tak po prostu odejść, nic mi nie mówiąc? - Jego pytanie zbiło mnie z tropu. Co innego miałabym zrobić?

- Owszem, czy to źle? - Zmrużył oczy, wyraźnie zirytowany. Nie miałam pojęcia, o co chodzi. Jak zwykle w jego towarzystwie moje serce biło jak szalone i nie potrafiłam się skoncentrować. - Mogę już iść? - Nie chciałam już być blisko niego, wolałam zamknąć ten rozdział mojego życia i więcej do niego nie wracać. Przebywanie z nim zawsze sprawiało mi przyjemność, ale nadszedł czas, bym się obudziła.

Chwycił mój nadgarstek i pochylił się nade mną. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy, gdy oparł mnie o swój tors.

- Chciałaś odejść, bez powiedzenia, że mnie kochasz? - wyszeptał mi do ucha. - Nie sądzisz, że to zwykłe tchórzostwo? - Nie wiedziałam, co zrobić. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie umiałam wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Zacisnęłam tylko dłonie na jego koszulce. Dlaczego to robił? Chciał się pośmiać?

- Nawet, jeśli... Nawet, jeśli, to, co z tego?! - wykrzyczałam wkurzona, z trudem powstrzymując łzy.

- To, że nie pozwolę odejść kobiecie, którą kocham...

_* Teraźniejszość, siedziba Akatsuki: *_

Ile bym dała, aby tamte dni wróciły? Mogłam mieć wszystko, a zostałam prawie z niczym. Prawie, bo pozostała mi ostatnia szansa, by wszystko odzyskać.

Przetarłam oczy i roześmiałam się głośno.

- Żałosne - mruknęłam pod nosem. Wyszłam z pokoju, po czym stanęłam przed drzwiami lalkarza. Czy nie po to tu przyszłam? Zapukałam i nie czekając na pozwolenie wkroczyłam do pomieszczenia. Koniec szczypania się z nimi wszystkimi.

- Sasori? - rzuciłam w przestrzeń. Chwilę potem odskoczyłam w stronę ściany, a w miejsce, gdzie przed momentem stałam, wbił się kunai.

- Idiotka. - Usłyszałam. Czerwonowłosy zaświecił światło i stanął przede mną z rękami splecionymi na piersi. - Po co przylazłaś? - Jego głos był zachrypnięty i nieprzyjemny.

- Jesteś chory? To przeziębienie? - Zignorowałam jego niemiłe pytanie, po czym minęłam go i zasiadłam na łóżku.

Swoją drogą, nie tak sobie wyobrażałam jego pokój. Myślałam, że będzie ciemny, ponury i nawiedzony, ale mocno się pomyliłam. Ściany były pomalowane na pomarańczowo, a w całym pomieszczeniu stało chyba z dziesięć lamp. Widać porządnie odbijał sobie brak okien.

Prychnął zirytowany.

- Nic mi nie jest, a teraz wyjdź i nie nachodź mnie więcej. - No tak, co ja sobie myślałam? Że powita mnie z uśmiechem i otwartymi ramionami? Jak naiwnie... Wyglądało na to, że jedyne, co mi pozostało, to upór.

- Wypiłeś coś ciepłego? Nie zamierzasz się chyba jeszcze bardziej rozłożyć? - Po raz kolejny udałam, że nic nie usłyszałam, co wyraźnie mu się nie spodobało, bo stanął przede mną z zaciśniętymi zębami.

- Chcesz mnie jeszcze bardziej wyprowadzić z równowagi? - wycedził. Machnęłam ręką lekceważąco. Właściwie, to nie byłam pewna czy mi nie przywali, ale bynajmniej nie zamierzałam tak po prostu wyjść.

- Nad czym teraz pracujesz? - Wskazałam głową na biurko, które zawalone było drewnem. Uśmiechnęłam się przy tym słodziutko i czekałam na odpowiedź.

- Nie wysilaj się, coś takiego na mnie nie działa. - Spochmurniałam.

- Próbuję być miła. - Uśmiechnął się kpiarsko.

- Musiałbym cię nie znać, żeby dać się nabrać na coś takiego. - Usiadł obok mnie i spojrzał w sufit. - Czemu tak ci zależy? Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? - Zamarłam.

Czego oczekiwałam? Chciałam tylko, żeby komuś na mnie zależało, nic więcej...

- Myślisz, że dostaniesz ode mnie czułość i zrozumienie? Dla mnie takie rzeczy są bezużyteczne. - Spojrzał na mnie. Miałam ochotę się odsunąć, w jego oczach widziałam chłód i niechęć. - Czemu nie odpuścisz? - Tym razem to ja się zirytowałam.

- Bo cię kocham - odparłam po prostu. Czy to nie było oczywiste? Udawał głupka?

Pokręcił głową i wstał.

- Rin... To nie mnie kochasz, tylko swoje wspomnienia.

* * *

- Pójdziesz na misję. Już za długo siedzisz tu bezczynnie. - Wpatrywałam się w Lidera lekko znudzona. W końcu jak bardzo monotonny może być jego głos? Nie miałam jednak prawa narzekać, bo właściwie miał rację. Wyjątkowo późno sobie o mnie przypomniał.

- Z kim? - Za nic w świecie nie chciałam zostać sama z Hidanem. Jeszcze się na mnie nie odegrał za tamto, a czułam, że nie przejdę przez jego odwet tak łatwo. Rudy jakby czytał w moich myślach. Czy raczej faktycznie w nich czytał, co wcale mi się nie podobało. Nie chciałam, by ktokolwiek wiedział, co siedzi w mojej głowie, a już na pewno nie on. Przez to nie mogłam rozpamiętywać przeszłości i choć z pewnością mogło wyjść mi to na dobre, nie chciałam o niej zapomnieć.

- Z Tobim. To będzie test, który mi powie czy się nadajesz. Ten dzieciak ci nie pomoże, jedyne, co potrafi, to dobrze uciekać. Zabijesz jednego z naszych byłych informatorów. Nie pozwolę spokojnie chodzić po tym świecie nikomu, kto ośmielił się nas zdradzić. Przygotuj się porządnie. - Aha. Doskonale wiedziałam, co znaczyło jego ostatnie zdanie. Gdy wypowiadał je nasz zwierzchnik z ANBU, z misji wracała najwyżej połowa drużyny. Jeśli mieli szczęście. Pain właśnie dawał mi jasno do zrozumienia, że uważa, iż sobie nie poradzę. Cóż, nie mogłam mieć do niego o to pretensji. Co to w ogóle za Tobi? Coś mi się już obiło o uszy... To chyba on powiedział Liderowi, że Deidara mi przyłożył.

- Rozumiem. - Odwróciłam się i odeszłam do drzwi. W progu zerknęłam jeszcze na Paina. - Chcę ruszyć natychmiast. - Im szybciej będę to miała z głowy, tym lepiej.

* * *

- Oi, co z tobą? - Osobnik stojący przede mną wprawił mnie w stan totalnego osłupienia. Nawet nie wiedziałam, czy to mężczyzna czy jeszcze chłopak. Wiedziałam natomiast, że z tą pomarańczową maską na twarzy wyglądał jak przerośnięta mandarynka. Pierwsze, co od niego usłyszałam?

- Tobi is a good boy! Z Tobim wszystko dobrze! - Nie wiem jak mogła wyglądać w tej chwili moja mina. Obawiam się, że zwykłe "poker face", to za mało. Ktoś się chyba ze mnie nieźle nabijał... Pomijając już samą jego egzystencję, która bynajmniej nie była "dobra", to ta wypowiedź niemal zwaliła mnie z nóg. Miałam iść na misję z takim błaznem? Mowy nie było, już na starcie doprowadził mnie do szewskiej pasji. Był najwyraźniej "lekko" opóźniony, a to kazało mi się zastanowić, czy i Lider jest przy zdrowych zmysłach, skoro trzyma go w organizacji. Może ma jakieś specjalne, nikomu nieznane zdolności? Zresztą... Co mnie to?

- Dobra. Nie interesuje mnie, kim jesteś. Po prostu nie wchodź mi w drogę.

Musiałam się jak najszybciej uporać z tym zadaniem, jeśli nie chciałam, by moja psychika ucierpiała bardziej niż miała w siedzibie, a zbyt długie przebywanie w towarzystwie Mandarynki, mogłoby spowodować trwały uraz. Musiałam się skupić i postarać, by wywrzeć pozytywne wrażenie na Painie. Wtedy przestanie mieć, co do mnie wątpliwości. Ironia losu. Żebym osiągnęła coś tak głupiego, ktoś musiał zginąć. Poczułam obrzydzenie do samej siebie. Jak jeden, durny lalkarz, mógł sprowadzić mnie na coś _takiego_. Poza tym, wcale nie miał racji. Owszem, kochałam swoje wspomnienia, brakowało mi Kyo, ale to nie miało nic wspólnego z teraźniejszością. Przede wszystkim on nie miał nic wspólnego z tym, co było, ponieważ traktowałam go jak zupełnie inny, nowy epizod w moim życiu.

- Lider powiedział Tobi'emu, że Rin-san jest mężatką.

Otworzyłam szeroko oczy i natychmiast spojrzałam na chłopaka.

- Co za bzdura? - rzuciłam ostrym tonem. Skąd w ogóle mieli takie informacje? I dlaczego do cholery ktoś taki jak on o tym wiedział? Naszła mnie ochota, by skręcić komuś kark.

- Lider skłamał? - Zacisnęłam wargi, po czym odetchnęłam głęboko.

- Nie, ale nie mówił też prawdy. Już nie mam męża, zmarł rok po ślubie - odparłam wypranym z emocji głosem.

- Czyli kiedy? - Czy ten idiota musiał wszystko wiedzieć? Chciałam zostawić go w tym pieprzonym lesie i odejść w cholerę.

- Gdy miałam dziewiętnaście lat. I wyprzedzając twoje następne pytanie, pół roku później spotkałam Sasori'ego i zostałam jego asystentką. - Jednak go potrzebowałam, bo lalkarz był jedyną osobą, która mogła mnie zrozumieć. Powoli przestawało mnie dręczyć poczucie winy wobec niego. Kyo był Kyo, a Sasori jest Sasorim. Nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego, mimo że pokochałam ich obu.

- To źle? - Słucham?!

- Zamknij się! - Spiorunowałam Mandarynkę wzrokiem. - I nigdy więcej o tym nie wspominaj, a już zwłaszcza w siedzibie przy innych! - wycedziłam, tym razem mocno wkurzona. Był tak bezczelny, że już nie wiedziałam, co o nim myśleć. Ktoś taki był zabójcą klasy "S"? Wolne żarty. Najwyraźniej chcieli pobawić się w przedszkole.

Ruszyłam przed siebie, wyciągając dokumenty, które dał nam Lider. Trzydziestoletni mężczyzna, niski szatyn o błękitnych oczach, Mistrz katany. Heh... No to może jednak nie byłam na tak straconej pozycji? Owszem, moją specjalnością były ciche morderstwa, ale nie znaczyło to zostawiłam swoich umiejętności na tak marnym poziomie. Od dziecka uczyłam się, jak władać tym ostrzem i miałam wielką nadzieję, że po tych paru latach jeszcze to pamiętałam.

- Tobi... - Odwrócił głowę w moją stronę i przechylił ją na bok, jak jakiś pies. Parsknęłam śmiechem. Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale nagle poprawił mi się humor. Chyba miałam okazję się na kimś wyładować. I nawet, jeśli był to facet, którego miałam zabić na zlecenie Pain'a, przestałam na to narzekać. Każdy byłby dobry. - Możesz wracać, poradzę sobie sama.

* * *

Wpatrywałam się w cel już jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Oddalił się nieco od wioski i nawet na moment nie tracił czujności, co, nie powiem, było mocno irytujące. Wszystko ładnie przygotowałam. Zatrute senbon, shuriken i nawet odpieczętowałam katanę, choć wolałabym z niej nie korzystać. Musiałam to dobrze rozegrać, miałam tylko jedną szansę, by zrobić to szybko i niezauważalnie. Shinobi pode mną nie wyglądał jednak jakby chciał zginąć. Czemu nikt mi nigdy niczego nie ułatwia? Przeskoczyłam na drzewo obok, patrząc jak mężczyzna wychodzi na środek polany.

- Wyłaź! - Kurwa! Prychnęłam pod nosem. No i dupa z cichej zagrywki. Mój humor znowu się pogorszył. Pojawiłam się tuż przed nim.

- Dzień dobry panu - powiedziałam z głupim uśmiechem. Zmrużył oczy.

- Daruj sobie, pewnie Pain cię wysłał. - Jakim cudem wywnioskował coś takiego? Mało to ludzi śledzi innych?

- No wiesz... A ja chciałam być miła. - W następnej chwili kunai drasnął mój policzek. Uśmiechnęłam się zirytowana. On sobie chyba żartuje. Zrobiłam krok w tył. - Suiton. Mizurappa. - Przyłożyłam palce do twarzy, nabrałam powietrza i wypuściłam z ust strumień wody. Na moje nieszczęście, jedynymi rodzajami jutsu, jakimi mogłam się posługiwać, były te wodne, powietrzne i ewentualnie elektryczne. W ogniu czy ziemi ukrycie było dla mnie czarną magią. Tak więc miejsce, w którym przyszło mi walczyć, działało na moją niekorzyść. Gdy shinobi robił unik, szybko zniknęłam między drzewami otaczającymi polanę. Po prostu go stamtąd zmiotę, a potem dobiję.

W następnej chwili wyszarpnęłam katanę zza pasa i odwróciłam się gwałtownie. Do moich uszu dobiegł dźwięk uderzającego o siebie metalu, a moja twarz znalazła się tuż przed twarzą mężczyzny.

- Niezły refleks, jak na dziewczynę. - Kolejny, wstrętny szowinista! Drugą ręką sięgnęłam po kunai i zamachnęłam się, jednak ninja odskoczył lekko w tył, by po chwili ponownie zaatakować. Zasłoniłam się kataną, jednak siła jego uderzenia odrzuciła mnie na ziemię. Nie wiem ile chakry w to włożył, wiedziałam natomiast, że będzie dobrze, jeśli wyjdę z tego cało. On był mistrzem miecza, ja swojego nie trzymałam od dobrych paru miesięcy. Wstałam i spojrzałam na niego wyczekująco.

- Będziesz tak tam sterczał, czy powalczymy? - rzuciłam, na co tylko się uśmiechnął. Pojawił się obok, jednak nie skierował na mnie ostrza.

- Kto by pomyślał, że ktoś taki jak ty jest w tej organizacji. Czy to nie poniżej twojej godności? A może miałaś jakiś powód, by się tak zeszmacić? - Nie spodobał mi się dobór jego słów, ale nie miało to znaczenia. Przełożyłam katanę do lewej dłoni, pochyliłam się i zaatakowałam, prawą wykonując pieczęcie. Obróciłam się, gdy zrobił unik, machnęłam ręką i brzęk stali znowu rozniósł się po polanie, a jego miecz musnął mój brzuch.

- Suiton. Suishouha. - Fala wody spadła z góry, a shinobi zniknął. Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy znalazł się przede mną i przeciął moje ramię. Syknęłam z bólu, zaatakowałam, a ten wciąż tylko się uśmiechał.

- Jesteś nowa, co? Marnujesz energię na potężne ataki, a to oznacza, że twoja specjalność to walka długodystansowa. Ponadto, twoje wcześniejsze skradanie się, nasuwa mi na myśl, że możesz być skrytobójcą. To z kolei nie pozwala mi się oddalić. Wybacz. - Jego uśmiech jeszcze bardziej się powiększył, a mnie szlag trafił. Schyliłam się, podparłam ręką i kopnęłam go w brzuch. Gdy stracił równowagę, momentalnie pojawiłam się za nim i tym razem to z jego boku popłynęła krew. Zamrugałam, a on już był oddalony ode mnie o paręnaście metrów. Zmrużyłam oczy. I właśnie o to chodziło. Rzuciłam parę kunai, a gdy ich unikał wyskoczyłam w górę i złożyłam pieczęcie.

- Fuuton. Mugen Sajin Daitoppa. - Potężna fala powietrza zasłoniła mi widok, słyszałam dźwięk łamanych drzew. Nie ma mowy, by dał radę uniknąć ataku o takim zasięgu.

No i rzeczywiście. Nie ma to jak walka na odległość. Nucąc pod nosem podeszłam do leżącego shinobi. Wypluł krew i spojrzał na mnie z nienawiścią. - A mówiłeś, że nie możesz się ode mnie oddalić. To, co zrobiłeś, nasunęło mi na myśl, że boisz się zranienia - powiedziałam, naśladując go. - Wybacz, miałeś rację. Mam swoje powody, by być w tej organizacji, a ty pozwolisz mi się wkupić w łaski Lidera. Co za tym idzie... Cóż... - Uniosłam katanę. Mimo wszystko było warto.

* * *

Rzuciłam raport na biurko Pain'a.

- Gotowe. - Wpatrywał się we mnie, a jego mina była dla mnie nieodgadniona.

- Nie sądziłem, że ci się uda. - O, w to akurat nie wątpię. - Idź się przebrać, tu jest twój płaszcz, zasłużyłaś. - Uniosłam brwi, gdy mi go podał. Był podejrzanie miły... Nie zamierzałam jednak narzekać, jakby nie patrzeć, moja pierwsza misja zakończyła się sukcesem. Nie byłam jednak z siebie zadowolona. Dopiero po dotarciu do siedziby, jakby uświadomiłam sobie to, co zrobiłam, czy raczej w jaki sposób zrobiłam. To nie było w moim stylu, jednocześnie nie mogłam tego wtedy kontrolować. Całą moją frustrację i gniew wyładowałam na tamtym człowieku i sprawiło mi to niemal przyjemność. Słowa, jakich użył, by opisać to, co robiłam, nie odbiegały od prawdy. Zniżałam się do poziomu, do którego nigdy wcześniej nawet nie chciałam się zbliżyć. Mimo to fakt, że udało mi się go pokonać, dodał mi pewności siebie i zarazem sprawił, że patrzyłam na siebie z niesmakiem.

- ...in. Rin! - Otrząsnęłam się z zamyślenia. Lider zmarszczył brwi, po czym westchnął ciężko. - Przestań się nad tym zastanawiać. Zabijałaś już wcześniej dla ANBU, prawda? To nie różniło się niczym, poza sposobem, w jaki się go pozbyłaś. Przyzwyczajaj się. - Kiwnęłam głową. Może i miał rację, tylko, że wcześniej zabijałam dla wioski tych, którzy na to zasłużyli. Teraz było zupełnie na odwrót.

- Pójdę już, jestem zmęczona. - Skłoniłam lekko głowę i opuściłam pomieszczenie.

Skierowałam się w stronę swojego pokoju, a jakie było moje zdziwienie, nie wspominając o przerażeniu, gdy przy drzwiach zobaczyłam czekającego Hidana.

- Złotko! - Uśmiechnął się tak, że ciarki przeszły mi po plecach. - Podobno udało ci się wykonać misję. Nie powiedziałbym jednak, że się postarałaś, patrząc na to, w jakim jesteś stanie. Albo po prostu jesteś tak słaba? - Zazgrzytałam zębami, a siwy kontynuował swoją przemowę. - Serio, żeby dać się zranić jakiemuś podrzędnemu shinobi, jesteś beznadziejna. - Zbliżył się do mnie, gdy splotłam ręce na piersi. Cofnęłam się o krok i walnęłam plecami w ścianę. Zadarłam brodę do góry, patrząc na jego twarz. Raz mu zwiałam, drugi raz też dam radę. - A jednak muszę cię pochwalić. - Wybałuszyłam na niego oczy. Czy ja się przesłyszałam, czy on właśnie powiedział, że musi mnie pochwalić? - Jesteś pierwszą dziewczyną, która nazwała mnie śmieciem oraz pierwszą, która jest tak uparta, że zdradziła wioskę dla jakiegoś świra i zaczęła zabijać dla Missing-ninów. Teraz moje pytanie: Jesteś tak odważna czy głupia?

Pochylił się i poczułam jego oddech na szyi. W następnej chwili jego usta musnęły moje ramię. Nie było to nieprzyjemne, ale i tak zadrżałam. Nie chciałam mieć z nim nic wspólnego, jednak moje ciało nawet nie drgnęło. Zacisnęłam zęby, gdy jego dłoń spoczęła na moim policzku. Patrzył na mnie i uśmiechał się drwiąco. Nim zrozumiałam, co się dzieje jego wargi spoczęły na moich, a ręką objął mnie w pasie. Wiedziałam, że gdy tylko się odsunie nazwie mnie zdzirą i szmatą, ale na ten jeden moment straciłam dumę. Chwyciłam jego płaszcz i przyciągnęłam go bliżej siebie, rozchylając lekko usta, co natychmiast wykorzystał. Jego język przejechał po moim podniebieniu i poczułam, że miękną mi kolana. Dawno tego nie doświadczyłam. Zwyczajnego pożądania, przez które nie obchodziło mnie, kto stoi przede mną. Dreszcz przeszedł przez moje ciało, a on zjechał drugą dłonią niżej, zahaczając o kołnierzyk mojej koszulki i odpinając jeden jej guzik. To był bodziec, który kazał mi go odepchnąć. Mój oddech był szybki i urywany, natomiast Hidan patrzył na mnie z nieukrywaną satysfakcją.

- Było blisko, co? - rzucił zadowolony. Gnida. Był zwykłą gnidą, która tylko dobrze całowała.

- Nie zbliżaj się do mnie więcej - warknęłam zła na samą siebie. Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że znajdę się w takiej sytuacji.

Roześmiał się.

- A myślałem, że będzie nudno. Nie martw się, nie zbliżę się. - Gdy mnie mijał jeszcze na moment jego ręka spoczęła tuż pod moją piersią i zahaczyła o stanik. - Pamiętaj, jestem tylko od seksu, uczuć szukaj u tego rąbniętego rudzielca. Ale zapewniam cię. Jeszcze sama do mnie przyjdziesz - wyszeptał mi do ucha niskim tonem, a ja zaczęłam nienawidzić się za to, jak na mnie podziałał. No chyba coś mu się uroiło. Ta chwila słabości nie miała prawa więcej się powtórzyć. Nie w tym miejscu i nie z takim prymitywnym kretynem.

* * *

- I jak było? - Rzuciłam jakiemuś niebieskiemu rekinowi pytające spojrzenie. Przerwałam jedzenie śniadania, które, o dziwo, na razie przebiegało spokojnie. Aż za spokojnie. Podniosłam kubek do ust i upiłam łyk kawy.

- Co masz na myśli? - spytałam.

- Pytam, czy Hidan dobrze całuje. - Parsknęłam i zaczęłam się krztusić. Przy stole zaległa cisza, tylko raz przerwana czyimś cichym gwizdnięciem. Dopiero po chwili Konan uderzyła mnie parę razy w plecy, a ja odetchnęłam głośno. Zmrużyłam oczy i skierowałam wzrok na Jashinistę. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Nic nie mówiłem - powiedział, najwyraźniej bardzo ubawiony całą sytuacją. Zobaczyłam jak rzuca Sasori'emu złośliwy uśmiech. Cholera jasna! Lalkarz wpatrywał się w niego zirytowany.

- Straciłem apetyt, to obrzydliwe - powiedział, po czym wstał i wyszedł z jadalni. Zamknęłam oczy, starając się uspokoić.

- Czyli jednak jesteś zwykłą zdzirą. - Skąd ja wiedziałam, że ktoś to w końcu powie? I już po chwili ten ktoś, mianowicie Deidara, miał przyłożony do gardła mój kunai.

- Nie zniżaj mnie do takiego poziomu - warknęłam. Miałam bardzo zły humor i nie myślałam o konsekwencjach. Moja dłoń drgnęła lekko i z szyi blondyna pociekła strużka krwi. - Daruj sobie komentarze. - Zabrałam broń i również wstałam. Tak jakby mi było mało problemów.

Tamten moment... To nie była moja wina. Po prostu nie mogłam się ruszyć, potrzebowałam chwili zapomnienia...

* * *

No, mam nadzieję, że nikt mnie za to nie ukatrupi. Nic nie poradzę – bardzo lubię Hidana x)


End file.
